I'm not a girl, not yet a woman
by hermy22
Summary: he rectificado un poco la historia espero que os guste, dejen reviews please. Es un songfic de capitulo unico. GWHP


n/a: hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, es un songfic. Los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y la letra de la canción es de Britney Spears... Bueno espero que os guste, es el primero que hago... please dejen reviews

**_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_**

-Por favor Ron no sigas... estoy harta que todos me traten así, ya soy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para que me vengas con esos cuentos...

-¡¡¡Cuentos!!! A eso le llamas cuentos... como se te ocurre... no entiendo nada... se puede saber como te has atrevido a hacer eso delante de toda la escuela... me lo hubiera esperado de el pero no de ti!!!

-Es que tu no entiendes nada!!!!

Ginny Weasley, era joven hermosa, el paso del tiempo le había favorecido mucho, su cabello era largo, su color pelirrojo resaltaba gracias a sus preciosos rizos, sus pecas se acentuaban más, su cara de ángel, era preciosa, tenía a los chicos de la gran escuela Hogwarts embobados a cada paso, eso a Ronald Weasley, jugador de Quiddich junto a su inseparable amigo no entendía o más bien no quería entender que su hermana ya había empezado a crecer. Ginny salió muy irritada de la sala común y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se echo a su cama, lloraba desconsoladamente, nadie la entendía. Entre lágrimas logró decir en un susurro... "yo no soy una niña pero tampoco una mujer... nadie me comprende... quizás Hermione pero últimamente anda muy distraída..."

**I used to think **

**I had the answers to everything**

**But now I know**

**Life doesn't away**

**Go my way, yeah...**

**Feels like I'm caught in the middle**

**That's when I realize.**

Los primeros rayos de sol se dejaron entrever tímidos por la ventana de la habitación, la joven pelirroja empezó a despertarse, tenía la cara un poco hinchada, había llorado casi toda la noche... En los pasillos de Hogwarts solo se oían los murmullos de la gente, nadie creía lo que había sucedido el día anterior...

"-Oye pobretona quita de mi camino- dijo un sonriente rubio

-¿A quien llamas pobretona Malfoy?

-A ti Weasley a quien va a ser, no veo a ni una pobretona más por aquí...

-Oye hurón ni se te ocurra volverme a llamar así, si no quieres salir perjudicado...

-¿Yo? tu a mi no me puedes hacer nada, tu que te crees...

-A no...

La joven muchacha se acercó a Malfoy dejándolo sorprendido, sin tener opción a reaccionar, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, la gente empezó a gritar y a rodear a los dos implicados, todos se pensaban que lo iba a abofetear, pero lo que izo los cogió a todos por sorpresa, Ginny besó a Draco en los labios, no un tímido beso, sino un beso sensual al cual, el pobre rubio se quedó paralizado, nunca nadie le había humillado de esa manera, le había gustado, pero era una gran humillación que una Griffindor o hubiera besado y más delante de toda la escuela... Ginny lo soltó y se dio media vuelta, riéndose de la cara del joven Slytherin...

-Me las pagaras pelirroja...- logró decir el joven casi en un susurro.

-No te voy a pagar nada, tu te merecías una humillación, ahora has probado de tu propia medicina, ahora sabes como uno se siente, cuando le humillan... nos vemos por aquí y vigila no te vuelvan a humillar... (Ginny le respondió en la oreja) ADIOSSSSSSS Malfoy!!!!!!!!

-Maldición"

-Visteis ayer lo que izo Ginny Weasley... parece mentira una Griffindor con un... con un...

-Con un Slytherin...

El gran comedor también eran murmullos, muchos se reían, otros criticaban y otros se morían de envidia...

**I'm not a girl**

**Not yet a woman**

**All I need in time**

**A moment that is mine**

**While I'm in between.**

Ginny iba a salir por el retrato cuando una voz...

-¡¡Ginny!!

-Ron otra vez no de verdad...

-No sabes lo que has conseguido con lo de tu numerito con ese hurón albino!!!!

-¿Qué?

-Todo el mundo habla de ello... quieres decirme de una vez porque lo hiciste?

-Pues porque yo...

**I'm not a girl**

**There's no need to Project me**

**It's time that I**

**Learn to face up to this on my own **

**I've seen so much more than you know now**

-Tu mejor que nadie lo deberías saber...

-Yo... no se de que me hablas!!!

-Yo lo hice con fin de vengarme de el, lo unico que hice fue humillarlo como el lo hace muchas veces...

-Solo por eso...

Ginny solo asintió... Ron solo pudo mirar a su hermana incrédulo... En ese instante un joven alto, pelo castaño oscuro con tendencia a llevarlo revuelto, y con unos hermosos ojos verdes entró en la sala común de Griffindor...

-¡¡Ginny!!

-Que pasa Harry... (la joven estaba algo sonrojada)

-Como se te ocurre besarte con ese engreído de Malfoy... tu te has vuelto loca!!!

-A ti que te importa, lo que haga o deje de hacer...

-Pues si me importa...

-A si porque te importa tanto...

**I'm not a girl **

**Not yet a woman**

**All I need it's time**

**A moment that is mine**

**While I'm not between**

-Pues porque si... ese tío a ti no te conviene... que no ves que te va ha hacer daño...

-¿Qué?

-Solo juega contigo... Ginny entiendelo...

Ron no entendía la reacción de su amigo, había reaccionado peor que el, ya sabía que Harry y Draco no se soportaban y se odiaban a muerte, pero esa reacción...

**I'm not a girl**

**But if you look at me closely**

**you will see it my eyes**

**This girl will always find**

**Her way**

-Es que ustedes dos tampoco entienden nada, sobretodo tu Ron... parece mentira que seas tan corto...

-Que!!!!!

-Ron!! Harry!! yo ya no soy una niña!!!!

-Pero tampoco eres una mujer!!!

-Tal vez no, pero creo que soy lo bastante madura para saber lo que tengo que hacer...

**I'm not a girl**

**(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)**

**Not yet a woman**

**(I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah)**

**All I need is time**

**A moment that is mine**

**While I'm in between**

-Ginny!! ven aquí!!!

**I'm not a girl**

**Not yet a woman**

**All I need is time (is all I need)**

**A moment that is mine**

**While I'm in between**

Ginny iba a salir por el retrato de la señora gorda pero algo, más bien alguien la retuvo, la sujetaba fuertemente por el brazo... Ginny no se esperaba esa reacción, realmente lo de Draco solo era para ponerle a el en evidencia por besar a una "pobretona" como el decía y a su vez para darle celos al chico del cual hacía años estaba enamorada...

-Ginny... de aquí no te mueves hasta que hayamos resuelto esto...

-Resolver el que... creo que ya no hay nada más que decir...

-Yo creo que si...

-A si... el que...

-Esto...

Harry la estrecho entre sus brazos y le dio un beso muy tierno y calido en sus labios... Ron los miro atónitos, sabía que su hermana llevaba años enamorada de el... pero a su vez hacía justo pocas horas que Harry le había confesado que veía a Ginny de otra manera... nunca imaginó que eso se resolvería de esa manera... Ginny y Harry se separaron y esta lo miró con los ojos llorosos...

-Harry yo...

-Shhh... (Harry le puso un dedo en su boca) te amo Ginny Weasley...

Ginny rompió a llorar y entre sollozo y sollozo logró decir...

-Yo también te amo Harry...

Ambos se volvieron a fundir en un hermoso y tierno beso.

**I'm not a girl**

**Not yet a woman.**

FIN.

hermy22


End file.
